


Midngitj and the crreotsstsas!!!!

by Anonymous



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: This is best story evea, so if u don't lik u suck, 乁 ˘ o ˘ ㄏ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A very. Epoepic sorry of how Me - misntiht bescme a creepyoss andn got justf siitktler to marry me.
Relationships: Midnight X Jesf KIL FOR LYFE!!!!!!!!!
Collections: Anonymous





	Midngitj and the crreotsstsas!!!!

Chaper Uno how am became creepypasta

Hallo! I am Midnight the ender! Am a Creepypasta ok so I this ismy first story pls be nice to meh ;-;

use be not a Creepypasta. My laf was borning! Very very boring! Was a normal ppl doing normal things like goin shool and eaing and prating howve, one day I went on the intern and disoverr CREEPYPASTA! Was happeh! Crêpepasta was run tonfrie and ither prorl were on wattpww and we talked about Creepypasta and it was really fun for days and days and days,,

hweevr

oene day I decuded I wanted to be a creepspaggehti so me and bast frien Rosey halp me go look in wood for Creepypasta. Hoorwy!

Rosey was a red heaiews huamn , an she was very nice and good and made me very happy.. we go I to woof and it's very very scary, it is lat at night. Rosey wants to go bafk bit I say no or I punc u and she's lie Oki. So we go itno woods. Oh yea btw this is on Canada Oki, oki hope u like as said before this is frst sotory. Rosi is wuss. There a full moon in the ski and is very pretr. Almost as pretty as meh there were meant stars in skyy aswell and it was pretty oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Then we heard twig

Oh no"' Rosie scremed, *I'd siren head it gonna kill us!:::  
Neevr feea;* I yellow , I shall save u!!!!!!!!  
I see the wriky sejenr head in the bushed and I run up to it an stab it leg. It screams loduly . It make me mad - not I kil   
I trun into creper pstewra Soo can use forcefioed and proetrc Rosey from loud soubd because siren hewd make s loud sound. e then I clinb up a tree and stsbb creature with me claws 

Oh yeah btw am cat so I have big fwt cats cakes.

Srirn hehehe I'd almdot ded and am about to koll when Jeff kilfkr come out ffom bushes and he say  
"Midnut you are verry good at figjt and I loaf u i sahlk ask slenguy to mak u real creepypast *

YAAAAAAAAAAAASY


End file.
